


Mi dolor personal

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Necrophilia, Romance, Serial Killers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: "Harry... Hoy dormirás en mi cama, necesitamos estar juntos mientras podamos..."





	Mi dolor personal

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está escrita solo para sacar un poco de sentimientos oscuros, en un momento difícil de mi vida, realmente sólo lo escribí porque quería escribir algo, pero no quería nada que pudiera extenderse o necesitara atención de algún tipo. El título se lo ha puesto mi hermosa Beta.
> 
> Advertencias: Esta historia tiene contenido homosexual, así como una ligera mención a la necrofilia, leer bajo su propio riesgo.
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

_**Mi dolor personal.** _

_"Nadie debe verme llorar por las víctimas, eso forma parte de mi dolor personal"._

_—Dennis Nilsen._

Tom se miró en el espejo, sus ojos verdes fijos en su reflejo.

La llave del agua estaba cerrada, pero podía escuchar un suave goteo, así que miró a su derecha, pero hacía bastante tiempo que no había nada para gotear ahí. Aun así, sus ojos se anclaron a la imagen, nublándose poco a poco.

Su cuerpo respondió a él con retraso, pero aun así consiguió mover sus pies descalzos sobre el linóleo blanco.

Sus rodillas desnudas golpearon con fuerza el frío suelo cuando, sin más, se dejó caer. Con movimientos lentos llevó su mano a la revuelta mata de cabellos negros que sobresalía por un lado de la bañera.

Acarició las finas hebras negras, suaves pero sucias y pastosas. Antes de que el bate de béisbol se estrellara con la coronilla de Harry… pero igualmente Tom seguía sintiéndose fascinado por poder tocarlos a su antojo, a pesar de que Harry ya no se inclinaría hacia su toque.

No había sido su culpa, había sido toda de Harry, por lo que no sintió el más mínimo remordimiento cuando dió un tirón especialmente fuerte a los cabellos, y un parche de piel se desprendió del cráneo.

Un olor amargo y penetrante llegando a su nariz le hizo pensar en que probablemente sería mejor llenar la tina con hielos nuevamente. Estaban en invierno, así que Harry se había quedado en su casa más tiempo que otros chicos, pero si quería mantenerlo cómodo y a su lado por más tiempo tendría que darle lo que necesitaba.

No quería dejarlo ir. Disfrutaba demasiado admirándolo, tocándolo... besándolo en esos fríos e inmóviles labios.

"Harry... Hoy dormirás en mi cama, necesitamos estar juntos mientras podamos..."


End file.
